


of all the places to meet someone, this wasn’t on the list

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Illnesses, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, References to Illness, references to injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Over the course of several months, Daisy keeps ending up in the ER and being treated by the same doctor, Antoine Triplett. Mutual attraction grows as she gets into more and more weird accidents.





	of all the places to meet someone, this wasn’t on the list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahalwaysx3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/gifts).



> I’m not in the medical profession so this is a combination of research, common sense and anecdotes taken from my life. I didn’t want to get to into the medical jargon because this is my first Doctor/Patient AU. 
> 
> Some discussion of injuries/illnesses but nothing graphic.

Daisy considers the events that led up to her ending up in the emergency room on this cold, winter’s night and she really should have known better.

 

But like others things and considering her life motto, _life is more fun when its interesting_ , then this whole thing makes sense.

 

She ignores the glare coming from Jemma.

 

Her best friend hasn’t stopped telling her, ‘she told her so’ but Daisy doesn’t care.

                       

Wrapping her arms around herself tighter, she tries to keep the shivers at bay.

 

It doesn’t seem to be working.

 

Suddenly, Jemma is shaking her forcefully.

 

“Wha…..?” Daisy tries to ask.

 

“You can’t fall asleep, Daisy. You might feel drowsy but you need to stay awake so the doctor can take a look at you,” replies Jemma.

 

Eventually, Daisy is taken back to a room and tries to make herself comfortable on the bed.

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

“I’m Doctor Triplett. Though you can call me Doctor Trip or just Trip because Doctor Triplett is a mouthful and I’ll be the one in charge of your care today. So, what brings you in today?” asks the doctor.

 

The doctor is tall with a charming grin on his face and in Daisy’s opinion, he’s the prime example of tall, dark and handsome.

 

Daisy takes a few seconds to respond.

 

“Well, Doc….my friend thinks that I have slight hypothermia. I don’t know if that’s true,” she answers.

 

He frowns as her comment before looking over the initial data collected by the nurse.

 

“Why does your friend think you’re suffering from hypothermia?” he asks.

 

“I was shivering a lot, tripping over, uh, tripping over things, and uh, what was I saying? Oh yeah, confusion. She googled the symptoms then decided to bring me in just to be safe.”

 

Doctor Triplett writes down the details then conducts his own examination.

 

“How long were you outside in the cold?”

 

Daisy shrugs.

 

“I only needed to go to the corner store to pick up some things and its not like it was snowing or anything so I skipped my coat because when Jemma Simmons tells you to do something, you do it as quickly as you can. I didn’t think it took me as long to walk there as she said it.”

 

“It looks like your friend is onto something. You’re presenting several symptoms for mild hypothermia.”

 

Daisy frowns.

 

“So, what does that mean for me?”

 

“Considering the time, I’m going to admit you overnight so you can be treated with heated blankets while be given warm liquids to drink. If everything goes well, you should be released tomorrow morning. I’ll have a nurse get your friend from the waiting room so she can stay with you while I arrange everything.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“You’re welcome,” replies Doctor Triplett.

 

As he leaves the room, he flashes her the same charming grin from earlier which causes her to shiver because of another reason than the cold.

 

Jemma is gonna kill her but at least her doctor was hot.

 

The next time isn’t quite as dramatic though Daisy wishes she didn’t need to go to the ER.

 

She’s also sure that the nurse feels the same way.

 

“If you put that needle in my arm, you’ll be losing much more than your medical license, my friend,” says Daisy to the nurse trying to draw blood for a standard test.

 

The nurse just stares at her for a few moments and looking like she’s debating whether or not she can take Daisy.

 

Suddenly, the door opens to the room.

 

Doctor Triplett enters the room with a grin at the two women.

 

“I’ll take it from here so why don’t you go check on the other patients,” he states.

 

The nurse nods then she gives Daisy a look before leaving.

 

“Alright girl, now why are you giving my nurse a hard time?”

 

 Trip asks as he looks over her chart.

 

Daisy squirms under his stare.

 

Her eyes wander over to the wall so she’s looking away from him which causes his concern to grow.

 

In fact, he doesn’t know how she ended up in the ER again.

 

As the silence grows, she starts to play with the end of her shirt as he finishes his reading then looks at her again.

 

“Ugh, fine. I don’t like needles. At all.”

 

Trip smiles softly at her.

 

“It’s completely understandable and you’re not alone. Unfortunately, we’re not going to be able to get around it. You need to have your blood drawn. However, I can hold your free hand while the nurse puts one in if that will make you feel better.”

 

Daisy blushes; partly in embarrassment and partly because the really attractive doctor is going to hold her hand.

 

Looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes, she smiles slightly.

 

“I’d like that, actually.”

 

“Fantastic. Let me get the nurse then we’ll get that done. Then you can tell me what brought you into the ER for a second time.”

 

Daisy smirks.

 

“Maybe, if you’re lucky.”

 

Trip chuckles as he steps out of the room.

 

G-d, she really hopes he doesn’t push for all the details because it’s super embarrassing and she doesn’t need the hot doctor laughing at her.

 

Trip returns with a nurse, not the one from earlier then moves to stand to the side of Daisy’s bed.

 

Quickly, the nurse makes short work of prepping.

 

“Are you ready?” Trip asks her.

 

Daisy takes a deep breath then nods her head.

 

As promised, he takes her free hand and gives it a squeeze as the nurse goes ahead and penetrates her vein.

 

With just a small flinch, she’s glad that it is over.

 

The blood draw doesn’t take long.

 

The nurse undoes the band that was wrapped around her arm then cleans up everything.

 

Once they’re alone, Trip lets go of her hand.

 

Daisy frowns slightly because it felt nice to hold his hand but pushes the thought away.

 

“Now, do you want to tell me what brought you in today?”

 

“Oh, you know. The flu kicked my ass and I got really dehydrated.”

 

It’s close enough to the truth without sharing the embarrassing details with him.

 

Despite what Jemma says, Daisy thinks curses might actually be a thing given this is the third time she’s ended up in the ER in only a couple months’ time period.

 

She grins remembering the look on her best friend’s face when Daisy said that.

 

Still, she’d rather not be sitting here in the ER pressing a bandage to her leg.

 

“Sometimes, I wonder Daisy if you do stupid things to end up here just so you can see that doctor you talk about,” states Jemma.

 

Daisy’s jaw drops open because she didn’t expect that from her.

 

Shaking her head, she grins.

 

“I’ve been rubbing off on you, babes.” She states.

 

“You’ve been doing that since the moment we met as children,” replies Jemma with a fond grin on her face.

 

Before Daisy could say anything, a nurse approached them.

 

It is time for Daisy to go back.

 

She sits on the bed, trying to keep warm because she isn’t wearing her pants for easier access to her injury.

 

The door opens and Doctor Triplett enters.

 

Daisy wants to hit her head against the wall because yup, Jemma is never gonna let her live this down.

 

“If I knew you were the doctor I’d be seeing, I would have worn my sexy panties,” states Daisy with a grin.

 

Trip bites his tongue because he knows any retort would be unprofessional but she makes it hard.

 

“Not how I imagine getting a hot guy between my legs either.”

 

He looks over the information gathered by the nurse.

 

“So, you were shaving in the shower then when you slipped, you accidently cut yourself deeply?” he asks.

 

Daisy nods her head.

 

“I’m going to need to take a look at the injury if you don’t mind,” he states.

 

“I don’t mind at all,” she replies.

 

Daisy moves the blanket back and couldn’t help shivering slightly at the cold temperature of the room meeting her bare skin.

 

He can’t help thinking that she has very nice legs.

 

Mentally slapping himself, he focuses on the matter at hand.

 

Trip removes the temporary bandage which is soaked through with blood.

 

Then he examines the wound.

 

“Looks like you will need some stitches to close up the wound and so it will heal. Then you will need to go to your primary care doctor in a week to two weeks, to get them removed.”

 

“Okay, I can do that.”

 

“Fantastic. Now, I’ll clean up the wound and do the stitches then you will be able to go home. You’ll need to take it easy for the next couple days though. Do you have a ride?”

 

“Yeah, my friend Jemma is here.”

 

Once he has what he needs, Trip begins with cleaning the blood from her leg; then moves onto the wound itself.

 

“This will sting a little bit,” he warns.

 

Daisy braces herself but still flinches when it happens.

 

Stitches have always weirded her out because she couldn’t help thinking that its creepy to sew skin back together so she doesn’t watch when Trip begins.

 

Though, she can’t help wondering what else he can do with his hands.

 

“Okay, you’re all set. I’ll get one of the nurses to get you some information on how to take care of your stitches.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” she says sincerely.

 

For all the times she’s been treated by him, Daisy appreciates the skill and training he’s demonstrated.

 

Trip smiles softly.

 

“Anytime, girl. Though, not anytime soon.”

 

Daisy laughs and his smile widens.

 

A nurse helps Daisy back out to the waiting room where Jemma is reading some science magazine then gives them a copy of the handout for wound/stitches care.

 

If cutting herself on accident was painful, hitting her head on something hard is something completely else.

 

The headache is keeping her from thinking of a word to describe it.

 

“You know, I think this time is tied with the hypothermia for worst reason to end up in the emergency room,” states Daisy.

 

Jemma gently pats her shoulder.

 

“Though, I imagine, this time is much more embarrassing.” Say Jemma.

 

Daisy considers her words then nods her head.

 

“You’re right, it definitely is,” replies Daisy.

 

Suddenly, a voice interrupts their conversation.”

 

“Daisy Johnson.”

 

A nurse approaches them causing Daisy to stand up, first shakily then she finds her footing.

 

“Dais, I’m going to see about getting a cup of tea at the café on the corner then I’ll come back here. Okay?” Jemma calls out.

 

Daisy waves then follows the nurse back.

 

They go through what has become the routine before the doctor comes to check her out.

 

“Okay, depending on what Doctor Triplett says, you may have to be admitted overnight,” states the nurse.

 

“Ugh, that’s going to be great. Wait, Doctor Triplett? Is he the main doctor for the emergency room or something? Don’t they take shifts?”

 

“He’s covering the shift for Doctor Morse.”

 

Daisy makes herself comfortable as the nurse leaves.

 

It takes a while for the doctor to arrive because she heard nurses talking about a serious accident that sent people to the emergency room.

 

When the door opens, Daisy thinks she’s prepared for anything but she’s wrong.

 

The frown on Trip’s face is prominent and he makes no effort again.

 

She isn’t sure what to make of it.

 

Opening her mouth to greet him, his stare causes her to close it immediately.

 

The room is silent except for the background noises coming from the different machines and people outside of her temporary room.

 

Finally, he turns to look at her as he gets close to the bed.

 

“So, I walked through a screen door and tripped down the stairs on the other side and ended up hitting my head because it was dark out and I couldn’t see where I was going.”

 

“There’s this thing called an outside light. Try it sometime, maybe.” Trip comments.

 

Daisy rubs the back of her neck.

 

“Probably a smart move.”

 

“Didn’t you know the stairs were there though?” he asks as he preps what he needs for the concussion check.

 

She looks anywhere but at him which is answer enough.

 

Once he’s done writing, he looks her over.

 

“I’m going to admit you for an overnight stay to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

 

Daisy smirks at him.

 

“Think I’ll get a visit from my favorite doctor?”

 

Trip chuckles but doesn’t reply.

 

“Don’t try to get into any more trouble for a while, alright? I do have other patients I have to see.”

 

She places her hand on her chest as her eyes widen.

 

“You’re seeing other patients on me? I thought I was you’re only one.”

 

Trip grins and quickly covers it with his file but not quick enough for Daisy to not see.

 

As he talks to a nurse, Daisy gets an idea.

 

There’s a piece of paper and pen laying on the table that’s within reach so she grabs it then writes her name and number on it.

 

She quickly folds it up.

 

Trip turns his attention back to her.

 

“Everything is set so you’ll be taken into the hospital proper and a nurse will get your friend.”

 

As he leans over her to check something, she sneaks the paper into his pocket.

 

Later when Daisy is her room and Jemma has joined her…..she can’t help sharing with her best friend.

 

“I may or may not have done something crazy,” Daisy starts.

 

“Crazier than walking through a screen door then falling down stairs?” asks Jemma sarcastically.

 

“I wrote my number on a piece of paper and slipped it into the hot doctor’s pocket,” she admits before bracing herself.

 

Jemma laughs.

 

“About time you’ve done something. I thought I was going to have to meddle.”

 

Daisy rolls her eyes but is glad Jemma supports her.

 

Though, she’s not sure anything will come of it.

 

At least, Daisy can say that she tried and put herself out there.

 

Daisy chills around her apartment alone, now that she’s been given the all clear because she didn’t really have a concussion at all.

 

So, Jemma felt comfortable heading out to do some shopping for her parents’ anniversary.

 

Not expecting anyone to text her, Daisy jumps slightly when her phone goes off.

 

She scrambles over to where it lays on the couch.

 

**[ _How clever and sneaky of you. I think I like it. This is Trip by the way._ ]**

 

Her eyes widen because she hadn’t expected to hear from him at all.

 

Quickly, she saves his info into her contacts.

 

**[ _Well, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Doc?_ ]**

 

Daisy hits send then waits for him to reply.

 

**[ _I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite sometime?_ ]**

 

Almost dropping her phone, it takes her a couple moments to respond to his text.

 

**[ _Are you asking me out on a date?_ ]**

 

She bites her lip as she tries to clamp down on her excitement at the possibility.

 

**[ _I am. Is it something you’d be interested in?_ ]**

 

Taking a couple deep breaths, Daisy can’t kill the stupid grin on her face but she doesn’t want to either.

 

**[ _Very much so._ ]**

 

At that moment, the door to the apartment opens and Jemma walks in then stops when she spots the grin on Daisy’s face.

 

“Alright. What’s going on Daisy?” she asks.

 

“I’ve got a date with the hot doctor,” answers Daisy.

 

“Ooh, how exciting!” exclaims Jemma as she claps her hands.

 

**[ _Fantastic. How does today sound?_ ]**

 

Daisy looks at her phone then grabs it to respond.

 

**[ _Works for me. What should I wear?_ ]**

 

**[ _Something comfortable; we’ll be outside. Where should I pick you up?_ ]**

 

Daisy sends her address then focuses on her best friend.

 

“I’ve got a date!!!!”


End file.
